Ice Bullets
by Smart Comment Central
Summary: After being forced to go to one of America's parties, Switzerland meets another loner nation, and soon, they find they are not completely alone. But soon, the economic crisis catches up, and they find themselves split by fundamental forces. Can they hold together, or with the world rip them apart? Crack pairing warning! Switzerland xIceland!
1. Chapter 1

Switzerland yawned loudly as he stalked down the stairs to the kitchen, wearing the pink, frilly pajamas his little sister had made for him. He was tired; Italy had streaked across his yard in the middle of the night, and he fixed the problem the only way he knew how: shoot at the idiot until he ran away.

"Guten morgen, big brother." A soft voice greeted. A young girl, whom the voice belonged to, wearing a red dress walked up to her guardian, "Big brother, what's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Liechtenstein. It was just Italy." Switzerland comforted, then looked up at the nearest calendar. "Great, I have a World Meeting today."

The rest of the morning was uneventful, and soon Switzerland was on a plane to America, where the World Meeting was being held. Walking into the half filled room, he sat down.

As soon as the rest of the countries took their seats, the meeting (shitstorm) began. And it was just like every other one.

"Hey guys! Listen! So I've been thinkin', why don't all you other countries just give me your armies and stuff? I am the hero, so I could solve all our problems! We just need one giant army hero dude, and bam! World fixed!" America was being idiotic and obnoxious.

"Shut up git! You can't do that! Stop being so self-absorbed and unreasonable!" Britain was dissing on America.

"Oh, Angleterre. If only your cooking was as sharp as your tongue." And France was dissing on Britain.

Switzerland drowned out the rest of the argument, instead focusing on what appeared to be an all out cursing war, courtesy of Romano, who had shown up for whatever reason. Italy was smiling like an idiot, saying something about Germany and pasta. Spain was also smiling like an idiot, and was poking Romano's cheek, completely ignoring or not hearing the other's colorful word choice.

Russia was just sitting there, being creepy and laughing slightly as punches began to be thrown. His terrifying aura had petrified C…Can…what was his name?

Switzerland caught Germany's eye, and the tiny nod he gave was all the trigger-happy blonde needed.

Standing up abruptly, he grabbed his rifle and declared " THE SAFTEY IS OFF!"

Suddenly, the entire room was silent. All the nations sat down and tried desperately to look like they had nothing to do with fighting, America excluded. The self-proclaimed hero was grinning like only he could and casting a few glances over to Britain and France.

Switzerland lowered his beloved rifle, then looked over to Germany. The nation nodded his thanks, and then fixed his intimidating gaze over the entire room, "So, now zhat you are listening, let me explain vhat ve are here for. Ve need to focus! With all the chaos going on in our countries, we need some ideas. And real ideas, America! So, everyone is to go in order, and if you have nothing vorthvhile to say, don't say anything!"

The meeting went better than Switzerland expected, and an actually plausible idea was suggested by Britain. He didn't really pay attention to what it was, though, his country was doing fine-ish, so he didn't need to. But just as he was about to leave, the worst happened.

"Hey dudes! I'm throwin' a party tonight! How 'bout it!" Oh nononononononono! Switzerland **hated **social events, let alone ones run by America. But he knew his sister would hear about it, and force him to go. Well, not really force, but her puppy-dog face was impossible to resist. She always made him go to this crap, for the purpose of "making friends". He was SWITZERLAND goddamnit! He didn't make friends; he shot at people as they tried to cross his yard!

He groaned. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of a way out. _Oh well. I guess I'll just have to see what happens. _But he knew what would happen. He would be begged into going, and after a night of avoiding drunks and listening to terrible music, nothing would be accomplished.

*LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK*

"'Sup Switzerland! I didn't think you would come!" America laughed as he opened his door, "I heard Prussia's coming! Ain't it great!"

"No, and I was forced to come!" Switzerland muttered darkly. But his negativity was lost on the host, who continued to smile and drink as he greeted more guests.

Switzerland surveyed the room quickly. There was a tabled push against the wall that filled with alcohol. That was _great_ sign. A large TV was hanging on the wall, game consoles scattered about below, and some food was laid out on a different table, of course, it was "American" food, hamburgers, pizza ect., and a huge stereo stood in a corner, speakers blasting out some bizarre pop song.

The blonde nation silently made his way to small hallway on the other side of the crowded room. Weaving through already drunk nations, he prayed he wouldn't be seen. Dodging a raging Romano's fist, he met his first obstacle, the dance floor. He would try to go around, but America had designed it to reach both edges of the room. _Sheiße, how do I get through this!_

Gritting his teeth, he stepped out. The intoxicated nations were trying to dance to the strange "music", and their more sober friends were them cheering on.

Switzerland cursed again as he attempted to stay invisible. _How can what's-his-name do this!?_

Taking in a breath, the blonde nation ran for it. He almost wiped out avoiding France… uh…being France, but soon he was halfway across. Then, HE noticed the escaping nation.

"'Ey, Switz! Where ya goin'? It's not very awesome."

Cursing, Switzerland turned to meet a pair of crimson eyes. Prussia smiled drunkenly, and threw an arm around the younger nation. "How 'bout I get you zome beer?"

Switzerland gritted his teeth, desperately thinking of an excuse. He managed to glimpse Romano snarling angrily at a confused Germany, quickly pointed to the immanent fight. "Your bruder's going to get beat!"

Prussia looked over to his brother and the angry Italian. He smirked, took his arm off the other nation's shoulder, and announced, "We got a fight!"

The room became quiet, if you ignore the half English half Italian insults being spewed by Romano, and the loud music blaring in the background. With the room's drunken minds focused on the fight, Switzerland ran. He ran from the crowd into the narrow hallway. He ran from the chaos and madness of the party. But, most importantly, he wound up running into someone else.

* * *

Author's note: Hello world! I hope no one is OOC, this is my first story. Anyway, it will be sort of crack, and my spelling and grammar suck, so if I spelled anything wrong, let me know. This will be a multi-chapter story, so when I get to it, I will update. SCC out!


	2. Chapter 2

Iceland **hated** parties. He hated the loudness, he hated the fact he was ignored, he hated the people, he hated the fact he wasn't drinking age. Did we mention how he hated people? Because he did. A lot.

Oh yea, he also hated being run into by people.

There he was, standing quietly in a hallway, when some idiot practically tackled him.

"Get off me!" He growled, still having enough sense not to yell in case a certain yaoi fan heard him.

His attacker was lying right on top of him, face just centimeters away from Iceland's. After a moment, the other nation realized the incredibly awkward situation they were in, and after muttering something Iceland assumed was a curse, he got up quickly, face flushed deep red.

"Sorry." He muttered, staring at his shoes like they were the most fascinating things ever.

Now that the idiot wasn't tackling Iceland, he could get a better look at him. The nation was a little taller, with longish (for a guy) blonde hair that sort of made him look like a girl. He was wearing a cameo military type outfit, and had a gun slung over on his back.

"What are you looking at?" Hmm, green eyes. Iceland shrugged at the guy, which didn't seem to please him.

"Who are you exactly?" Iceland mused, meeting the stranger's eyes.

"Switzerland."

"Oh, so you're the guy who thinks neutral means shoot at everything and anything that crosses your border?"

Switzerland looked thoughtful for a second, and then shrugged, "I guess. Who are you?"

"My name is Iceland." The island nation noticed a white hat-type thing on the floor. "Hey, er, Switzerland, you dropped this."

"Thanks." The older nation grunted, placing it on his head. "I hate parties."

"And people." Iceland added, glaring at the drunken madness happening just down the hallway.

"I know. How do you stand Denmark anyway?" Switzerland slid down the red, white and, blue painted wall, then shook his head. "I would shoot him!"

The silver haired nation laughed, leaning against the opposite wall, "You know, I'm not so sure. But how come you remember Denmark and not me?"

The blonde rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Do you think that idiot will let me forget?"

This earned another laugh from the island, "How can you stand Italy streaking across your yard?"

"I don't! I shoot at him when ever I get the chance!"

The two remained like that for some time, just sitting in the patriotic hallway far from drunken idiots, albino Germans, and crazed yaoi fans. Eventually, when all the other partygoers passed out, they roamed the house unhindered, eating whatever they wanted and enjoying a few drinks. Heck, the duo even pulled some pranks on the other nations. They put them in awkward positions, locked some in closets (with another country), handcuffed some together, and, their best one, they took Hungary's frying pan and glued it into Prussia's open hand. And, the best part yet, when the countries wake up they will one, be hungover, and two, forget about the two ignored nation's that caused this whole mess.

But just to be safe, Switzerland and Iceland "locked" themselves in a closet. But they made sure it had openings so they could watch the chaos unfold.

It started with Britain. The blonde grumbled and rubbed his head, only to find his wrist had been handcuffed to France's. Giving a loud, and hilarious, scream, he stood up, only to fall down, face looking a few shades greener.

Romano must have woken up next, because a stream of curses and loud banging echoed from the closet Iceland had picked out for the Italian. Switzerland had to stifle his laughter as the rant continued, the other nation obviously not pleased with the fact he was locked in with Spain.

All the other nations began to stir, moaning and groaning, before the situations they were in took effect. Germany leaped off Russia (on which Switzerland had placed the blonde in a rather… lewd position), Austria spazzed out, flapping his arms wildly to free them of a certain irritating Nordic (hint: He has wild blonde hair and his name rhymes enmark), and Prussia ran about as fast as his hangover could allow, dodging a variety of objects thrown at him by Hungary.

Iceland and Switzerland were lying helpless on the floor of the closet they chose, tears streaming down their faces as they shook with barely contained laughter. Iceland attempted to recover his composure, but the sound of Britain's struggling and France's lewd comments made it impossible.

"We… need…to…pre…pretend…we w…were passed…out." Switzerland gasped out, struggling to his feet. He promptly collapsed once more, body shaking with laughter.

Iceland smiled, his composure somewhat regained, "Or we could walk out and pretend to be shocked when we see everything."

His blonde companion took in a breath, and steeled his expression. Only then did he speak, "I think that would be best. Let's see, uh, I stayed in the kitchen to avoid the noise, and you hid in the office. And we never saw each other, got it?"

The violet-eyed nation nodded, "Seems good. I'll go first."

The island stood up, took a deep breath, then opened the closet door and walked out. It was all he could do to not burst out laughing. The other countries would flail, scream, and avoid eye contact in some cases, all while groaning and turning a rainbow of puke colors. A few nations eyed Iceland curiously before gagging and throwing up on the floor.

"Hey, Iceland, where you?!" Britain yelled, wincing at his own voice.

"I was hanging out in the office to avoid all the noise. What the hell happened?" Iceland looked around, eyes absorbing and re-absorbing the scene before him.

Switzerland appeared beside him, eye glittering with amusement, though his voice was bitter, "This is why I hate parties." Then he looked over to Iceland, "Who are you exactly?"

Iceland was about to remind the trigger-happy nation they had spent almost the entire night talking to each other, before he caught the look in Switzerland's green eyes, "Iceland."

Britain nodded, "Alright, so I guess you two should leave, I think we have everything under control."

Both nations bid farewell to the hungover partiers as they walked out the door. But before it fully closed they heard the sound of cursing, obnoxious laughter, and a pissed Germany. They shared a humored glance.

"Man," Iceland chuckled, "If that's "under control", I'd love to see chaos."

* * *

Author's Note: Hello world! Second chapter is up, how do you like it? And a big thanks to RapunzelInTheSnow for reviewing! I apologize if anyone is OOC, and for any spelling mistakes. Also, if you haven't guessed, I do not own Hetalia. SCC out!


	3. Chapter 3

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

Iceland grumbled and slammed his hand onto his alarm clock. Why did he set it so early? It was his free day! Then he remembered his brother was leaving today for some meeting that would last a few days.

Leaping out of bed, he raced downstairs to see Norway and, kill him now, Denmark. The wild-haired nation grinned and opened his mouth to say something, but one look from Norway shut him up.

"Goodbye Norway." Iceland muttered softly.

"Goodbye, Ice." Came the reply, just as stoic as the one who gave it. Norway began to leave, Denmark following in his shadow. But just as he was closing the door, he mused, "You still need to say it."

"No!" Iceland cried, but the door had already swung shut. _So, I'm left here all alone, again._ He sighed, it's not like he needed his brother, but being able to spend time with the other Nordics was important to him. Of course, being Iceland, he would never admit that to any of them.

The silver-haired nation glanced about. What could he do? He thought about calling Switzerland, but pushed it from his mind. _Why the hell would he want to hang out with me? We aren't friends. _He settled for reading this new book he had bought himself.

But, alas, three hours into the book, his mind still would not focus right. _What is wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking of him? _He sighed, laid the book down, and found himself, before he could stop it, thinking about the male. _WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!_ Why couldn't he stop thinking of this nation? His sparkling minty green eyes, or his laughter, raucous but not overly so, or maybe it was the way h- _GAH! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME! WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT __**HIM**__! _Iceland hissed and stood. Stalking over to the door, he punched it. The wood made a loud snapping sound as it fractured.

Iceland recoiled. Touching the spot he had hit, he stared at his hand. He didn't realize he was that strong. But why now? Why had this inner strength come to him when he was sitting in his room, thinking about some random person, and not on a battlefield when he could use it? Why? And how would he explain this to Norway. Uh, sorry about the door, Norge. I got angry thinking about some random guy I met and punched it.

_This is too weird. Skít, it's all too weird! _The confused nation tried his best to piece together what happened. _Okay, so I was sitting on my bed, reading, when I thought of Switzerland. I was confused and got angry so I punched a door and broke it. Skít! This isn't helping! _

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Switzerland was sitting outside underneath some tree he couldn't identify. He didn't really care about the type of tree, he just liked sitting under them while he cleaned his guns. Oh, his guns. They were almost as dear to him as his little sister. He had brought five out with him, after assuring Lilli he wasn't going to try to go after Italy. He might be trigger-happy, but that was on his own territory. He didn't chase people. Well, most of the time he shot their legs, so there was no need. But if there was, he wouldn't!

His blonde hair blew in his face for about the umpteenth time. He just growled and pushed it away. Nothing was getting between him and his guns, and he meant it. Not even those weird thoughts he had been having of Ic-_ No. Don't go there. Don't think of him. Don't think of him. Think about your guns! Of Lilli! Of anything but him!_

But the thoughts had already entered his mind. The neutral nation tried to clean his guns, and it worked, for five seconds. But the silver-haired male fought his way back in. Groaning in despair, Switzerland tried thinking of something else. Lilli, Prussia, heck, he even tried Austria, but to no avail. With a sigh of defeat, Switzerland gave up.

_He has such a nice laugh. So reserved and happy. His eyes, such a beautiful violet. So much meaning and depth hidden in just those two eyes. His accent is so exotic, yet he seemed to be embarrassed when I pointed it out. Why? It's so…elegant. Graceful. I wish my voice were like that. And his shyness. It was almost as if he was afraid of me. He's perfect. I wish I could just have one night with him in b-_

The blonde's eyes flew open. He didn't just think that. He didn't just think that. Iceland was a country! He couldn't think that. He just couldn't. He closed his eyes tightly. _GO AWAY, ICELAND! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

Why was thinking those things anyway? He was neutral. And a country. Before he could stop it, a small sob escaped him. He was alone. All alone. Sure, he had Lilli, but it wasn't the same. He needed someo- _No. I do not need someone. I am fine on my own. I don't need anyone. I don't. _But another sob escaped him. _I do need someone._ And then another sob, followed by a few tears. He stared at the little drops in horror. _I can't cry! Lilli needs me to be strong! I can't cry! This is just… just a one-time thing. It'll go away. _But he felt his loneliness growing. Gritting his teeth, the nation pushed the emotion down. It was still there, he could hear the unsaid words, feel the unshed tears, but no one else could see it, and that's what mattered.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Iceland gripped his bed frame until his knuckles turned white. The despair was eating him alive. He was alone. He had no one to run to. Norway is always too busy to pay attention, Finland is way to clueless and emotional to be any support, Sweden is terrifying, and Denmark is an ass.

Iceland sobbed. He had been resisting for hours, telling himself he was strong enough to stand on his own. Heck, look at Switzerland! He was on his own and he was fine. But reality came crashing down, and with it came down the tears. He was sort of glad Norway wasn't hear. If he were, he would have seen Iceland crying. Taking in a breath, the island nation shoved the sadness away. He could feel it eating away at him, feel the screams that never were, but no one else could see it, and that's what mattered.

* * *

Author's note: Hello world! Man, I am on fire with these updates! It helps I have nothing to do all day long. Thanks, RapunzelInTheSnow and some random guest person for reviewing. This chapter is kind of sad, but the story will have a happy ending, I promise. It will only take, like ten more chapters! Oh, and I hope you can swim, 'cause these guys are drowning in denial! SCC out!


	4. Chapter 4

Switzerland had prepared dinner like he always did, but he just couldn't focus right. His thoughts always strayed to Iceland. And with Iceland came the loneliness that had been plaguing him.

"Big bruder? Are you alright? You seem troubled." Curse Liechtenstein and

her ability to sense sadness. Actually, just curse the ability; leave Lilli alone.

"I'm fine, Lilli." Switzerland assured quickly. Maybe a little too quickly, because Liechtenstein was giving him her I-Know-You-Aren't-Fine-So-Just-Spit-It-Out look. The blonde ignored the look for as long as he could, instead focusing on the practically untouched food on his plate.

"Switzy?"

Switzerland gritted his teeth. He could take her look, maybe even withstand the puppy-dog eyes, but the nickname was where he caved in. "I'm having some trouble with one of the nations." He admitted.

"What is it? War? Or is i-"

"No, Lilli, it's with the personification, not the real country."

Liechtenstein looked at her brother with the same shocked joy she had when he had first told her he didn't want her land or money after he saved her from death. "Y-you talked to another nation! Switzy, this is great!"

Switzerland opened his mouth, but couldn't speak. His little sister went on and on how great it was he was being more social even if he had done it wrong. _It's great and all, I guess. But now I can't get that Nordic dummkopf out of my head, or those stupid intimate thoughts. What the hell can I do? I'm neutral; I can't get close to people. I just wish I coul… _Switzerland's thoughts trailed off when he realized Liechtenstein had stopped talking and was looking at him with a mixture of excitement and empathy.

The older nation let his head fall to the table. "I said all that out loud didn't I?"

His sister nodded slowly, "I didn't know you felt that way, big brother. You knew you could talk to me, right?"

Switzerland groaned, than nodded once. "Good. So, which Nordic is it?"

"Iceland." He grunted.

"Iceland? Alright, I'll get him."

It took a moment for the words to sink in and be understood, but when they were, the blonde was up instantly. "Wait! Y-you can't just call him! W-what if… what if…" He sat back down, defeated. Stupid emotions, always getting in the way.

"Hey, Vash, Iceland said he wants you to go to his house because if he leaves there will no one there. And since the next World Meeting is in Norway, you'll already be there." Liechtenstein sounded completely ecstatic about him going over to another country for a reason other than business.

Switzerland sighed, "Ja, I'll go his house, I guess. But be safe, okay! Remember what I taught you in all our lessons. And never let France anywhere near the house."

They drove to the nearest airport, and got a plane to Norway. Switzerland reminded his sister to be careful again, before boarding the plane.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Iceland was positively shocked. One, Switzerland sort of admitted to being lonely, two, he had agreed to come over, and three his sister had mentioned something about intimate thoughts. So maybe there was a slim chance that Switzerland was having strange visions as well. As soon as the word _visions_ entered the Nordic's mind, the embarrassing, yet lovely, thoughts of the Swiss man doing rather… France like things revealed themselves. _NO! STOP GOING THERE! I am a country. He is a country. A neutral one at that. I am not thinking this. _

The hours it took for the other nation to arrive dragged by endlessly. Iceland would sleep in half hour intervals, and the time he spent awake would be spent checking the house and glancing nervously out the windows. After waiting "years", the silver-haired country was rewarded by a knock on the door. He opened it quickly, and his violet eyes met a pair of minty green ones. Standing aside, he let the other nation in.

Switzerland was wearing a simple black t-shirt, his green Swiss Army jacket, and a pair of dark jeans. Iceland himself was wearing a white shirt, his brown military jacket and jeans. And his ribbon tie. He always wore his ribbon tie.

"So…" Switzerland began, looking about the room.

"Hey, you're an older brother, right?" Switzerland nodded. "So, could you tell me why Norway wants me to call him big brother?"

Switzerland shrugged, "I don't know for certain, no one knows what Norway is thinking, but when Lilli calls me big brother, I don't know, I guess it makes me feel loved."

"Loved," Iceland breathed, "I guess it makes sense."

"Hey! Tough guy! Waddya doin'!" Squawked a raucous voice. Iceland cursed as a bow-tie wearing puffin landed on his head. It pecked at his hair, glanced at Switzerland, then laughed in its obnoxious way, "Iceland has a crush!"

Iceland gritted his teeth and swiped at the bird perching in his hair. "I do not have a crush on Switzerland!" Though it was fleeting, Iceland didn't miss the look of definite pain on the other nation's face. _I-it hurt him? How?_

"Sorry about that, Switzerland. Mr. Puffin is almost as much of an ass as Denmark." Iceland noted the distracted look and pain in the blonde's eyes. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Fine." Came the curt reply. Now Iceland knew something was up. But he just nodded and went along with it. He led his guest into the kitchen and prepared a quick meal for the slightly jet lagged man.

Breakfast was rather quiet, a tense silence settling over the two nations. Finally, Iceland decided to conduct a test. He knew he had fallen for the other nation, and fallen hard. He just needed someway to test if his… new friend, he guessed, felt the same way.

"So, got anyone special in your life?" Switzerland seemed shocked about the question, and muttered to himself quietly in German.

**OMNISCIENCE POV(Italics is Switzerland, Underline is Iceland)**

Switzerland's mind was whirling in confusion. Before he could think about it, he heard himself blurt out a yes. _Great, thanks a lot mind. _So maybe he does like me… He quickly came up with a continuation, "Ja, I-I do. I haven't asked him about it yet, but he's really nice. He's kind of shy, but he is perfect in his own way. I don't know if he likes me back though…" _Why am I telling my crush this! Crush? I really am in love. _Alright, he didn't give me much to go on, but I think I know what to do.

"I think he'll be perfect you. You got all dreamy when you spoke about him." _Dreamy! No! Just… just… I give up. _Man I hope I'm right about this. "I have someone I'm thinking of asking out, but I'm not sure how they'll react." _Great, he has his heart set on someone else. I knew it was coming. _Did it really hurt him that much? Iceland took in a deep breath. Hope this works… "Want to know who?"

Switzerland mentally cursed. But he forced himself to nod and pretend he was interested. Iceland saw through his façade easily. The island nation then got up, surprising his guest, and walked up to his love interest. _What is he doing? _If this doesn't work… But the silver-haired nation ignored those thought as he leaned down and gave the blonde man a short, yet passionate, kiss. He stared deep into those dark mint eyes and smirked, "Guess."

Switzerland responded by grabbing his shoulder and pulling the other nation into his lap, where they proceeded to make out.

* * *

Author's note: Hello world! So, do you like this chapter? The story won't end anytime soon, don't worry. By the way, I suck at romance. Just a warning. Thank you every who has reviewed and read the story, it makes me happy. The characters are probably OOC, but that was sort of intentional. Kind of. Not really. SCC out!


	5. Chapter 5

Norway was going home. He had convinced everyone the meeting was useless, as it was, and now he could escape the boredom of a conference. Denmark followed the stoic nation, a grin plastered on his face. He had been his obnoxious self during the meeting, and it was basically all his fault nothing was accomplished.

"So, Norge, when we get home, let's go fer drinks!" The tall blonde's eye's sparkled in excitement, as if he didn't go drinking almost every night.

A curt "no" was all the reply the Danish man got, and he scowled for a moment before grinning again, "I guess I'll get Pr-" An elbow to the ribs reminded him they were in public, "Gilbert to go drinking with me."

Norway nodded, eyes fixed ahead. His house loomed in the distance, lights to the kitchen and living room turned on. He continued to ignore his companion as they walked up to the door and swung it open. They stepped into the living and were greeted by a curious sight.

They saw Iceland pinning some person against the wall. The two were locked in a violent kiss, eyes closed in bliss. The mystery man suddenly pushed away from the wall, flipped Iceland around and gripped his sliver hair. Only then was Norway able to identify the blonde male. It was _Switzerland_. Switzerland, of all nations his little brother could be in love with, he picked Switzerland. It was impossible! Everyone knew how the neutral country hated outsiders and prided himself for not being in a relationship, good or bad, with any other nation. And yet here he was, making out with Norway's little brother right before his eyes.

After the shock began to where off, Norway opened his mouth to say something, but Denmark beat him to it. And, in his overly loud and obnoxious way, the "King" of the Nordics began laughing. Hysterically.

Switzerland and Iceland broke apart immediately; faces flushed a dark red Norway didn't even think possible. Iceland began mumbling some apology whereas Switzerland just gritted his teeth and stared at the floor. Norway knew it was taking all the willpower the blonde nation had not to shoot Denmark, and Norway didn't want to push him. Taking Denmark's tie in his hand, he gave it a sharp tug, effectively silencing (and choking) the irritating nation.

Fixing his eyes to his companion, Norway spoke clearly, as he always did, "I thought you were going drinking with Prussia." Seeing the warning in those blue eyes, Denmark nodded and hurried off, but not before giving one last snicker as he dash out the door.

Turning to his brother and his…boyfriend? Norway internally smiled. He was happy his brother finally found someone he could friends with, despite the odd choice. He tilted his head to where Denmark had left, "Sorry about him, he's an idiot."

Iceland nodded and opened his mouth, but Switzerland's voice cut him off, "Hallo Norway. I realize that Iceland is your younger brother, but I-I love him, so I'm afraid if you have a problem with it, you're out of luck."

Norway met the other nation's green gaze. The determination swirling in those mint eyes was unwavering, which rather shocked the stoic man, as he could defeat Russia in a staring contest. _But such is the power of love._ He nodded his approval, "I don't have a problem with my lillebror being with you, just don't break his heart." With that, he turned and walked off, adding over his shoulder, "And get a room."

"Yes, _storebror._" Norway smiled slightly; this was going to be a good day.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I still can't believe you beat my brother in a staring contest!" Iceland collapsed on his bed, his… boyfriend, he guessed, following him in.

"I can't believe you called him storebror." Switzerland shot back, a small smile on his lips.

Iceland shrugged, "So Switze-"

"You can call me Vash." Iceland stared at Sw-Vash for a second before smiling.

"Alright, Vash, you can call me Emil." The blonde nodded, his smile growing. "So, I figure if we're in a relationship, we need to know about each other as people, right?"

Vash nodded again, "So, who first?"

"I'll go. As you know already, my older brother is Norway. He raised me since I was formed. My best memory of my childhood is when Norway and I were walking on the shore of my country. We were looking for a good spot to start fishing, when I saw a puffin with a broken wing trying to run from the ocean. Norway helped me rescue it and I named it Mr. Puffin. My brother tried to heal it using some magic, but the spell wound up making it like a country in the sense it doesn't age normally and heals really fast. I kept it as a pet and taught it to talk. He has been my companion ever since. So, care to share anything?"

" One day Lichtenstein and I took a walk around a lake. This was before she cut he hair like mine, so she still had her braids. We were walking when she slipped and almost fell into the water. I caught her, but her braids came undone. She was so embarrassed she didn't let me see her face. While I tried to convince her it was alright, _I_ slipped and fell into the lake. Liechtenstein tried to help me get out, but she fell in as well. So here we are, wading in this enormous lake, when all of a sudden, my sister starts laughing. For no reason, a girl who was almost in tears started laughing hysterically. Soon then we both were laughing like idiots, with the people on the shore of the lake probably thinking we were crazy."

The story telling carried on for hours. Some were sad, some were happy, and some were downright insane _(*cough*Denmark*cough*cough*)_. There were many a make out sessions, usually followed by abuse of human names.

After one intense kiss, Vash looked up into Emil's beautiful violet eyes and sighed, "What the hell is the world going to do when they find out about this?"

Iceland looked at his boyfriend and shrugged, "Ríða þeim."

Vash smiled. The Swiss man knew enough Icelandic to know what that meant.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello world! If you want, you can translate what Iceland said. I have to say, Denmark is annoying. Really annoying. If Norway wasn't there he would've had a bullet hole through his head. I hope you liked their stories, I made them up on the spot. This story will not end anytime soon, you can be sure on that. It has about 5 more chapters to go. After this is done, I will start a different story. SCC out!


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of the World meeting.

After getting ready, Switzerland and Iceland simply stood in the living room, dead to the world. All they cared about was each other. Both nations gazed into the others eyes, losing themselves in the beautiful pools of violet or dark mint. No words were needed.

Norway glanced at his watch, "Denmark, can you get Switzerland and lillebror. We're going to be late."

Denmark grinned and burst into the living room, grabbed Iceland's wrist, and dragged him outside, with an angry Switzerland following close behind. Norway was already in the car and motioned for the two younger nations to sit in the back.

About halfway to the World Meeting, after traveling in near silence (Norway, Iceland and Switzerland were silent, Denmark was, well, you know), Switzerland spoke, "You know, Emil, since I'm neutral, I won't be able to help you out in any wars or anything like that."

Iceland nodded, feeling slightly invigorated from S-Vash's use of his human name, "Yea, I know. But I doubt I'll be getting into any wars. And plus, I have Norway."

The rest of the trip was in that comfortable near silence, as Norway couldn't strangle Denmark while driving, and Switzerland didn't want to risk shooting him as they were in a car. Arriving quickly, the group was only slightly late to the meeting.

"Ah, there you are, ve vere vaiting for you." Iceland rolled his eyes. _Gee, thanks for totally not putting attention on us or anything, Germany._

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and a familiar voice rang out, "No need to worry, the hero is here!"

Switzerland found himself silently thanking the obnoxious nation. _Don't worry, America, next time I have to shoot at you, I'll miss the first shot._

And so the worthless, chaos infused shout-fest called a meeting began. Denmark was up first, "Now, I will brief. But this is urgent! We must… "

Iceland stopped listening to whatever the hell the self proclaimed Nordic King was ranting about, though he heard something about beer and how water is evil or some nonsense like that. Instead he gazed across the room to his boyfriend. Switzerland was ignoring Denmark as well, his mint green eyes roaming across the meeting room. Then, their eyes locked, and Iceland found himself lost in that gaze. Vaguely, he saw Japan nudging the other nation and whisper something in his ear, but both countries were dead to world.

"Svitzerland! It is your turn to speak!" Germany raised his voice slightly, causing both Iceland and the neutral nation to jump slightly.

Flushing from embarrassment, Switzerland muttered some apologies before starting his speech about global warming and what he planned to do about it. Needless to say, the speech was boring as hell. But all through it, Iceland couldn't help but wonder. _I just embarrassed him in front of the world. Are we really going to be able to do this? I mean, my economy isn't that good right now, and I really don't want to drag him down with me. And he's neutral, so how is this supposed to work?_

A loud bang jerked him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see Switzerland, deadly glint in his eyes and handgun loaded, staring down France. There was a bullet hole in his chair just a few centimeters from his head. France closed his mouth slowly, as if closing it any faster would set the trigger-happy nation off. And, for all they knew, it might.

American, ever the observant one, piped up, "Dude, all he said was how Ic-"

_Bang!_

And Switzerland, ever the patient one, fired off another shot. Then, he slowly sat down, and, still glaring death at France and America, put his pistol back. He nodded to Japan, who was supposed to speak next.

The entire meeting went something like that, with Iceland feeling guilty and Switzerland trying to kill other nations with his eyes and various weapons. It went smoothly though; but it helps that death-by-xenophobe was hanging over everyone's' head.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Switzerland was worried about Iceland. He had been watching the other nation during the meeting, and he had seemed rather depressed. _Why would he be sad? Is it something I did? I'll try talking to him. _

But whenever Switzerland would try to talk to Iceland, something would get in the way, or the other nation would avoid him. He was crushed. _Is he angry at me? What did I do?_ Finally, in a coffee shop, he was able to track his boyfriend-_Please still be my boyfriend, Emil. Please!_ – and was just about to ask him what was wrong, when-

"Swi- Vash, your plane will be leaving soon, you should probably go." Norway. Ugh. The worst part about it being Norway was not the emotionless, it was the fact he was almost always right.

Switzerland nodded. _So close, yet so far. _"Goodbye then, Lukas. Goodbye Emil, mein Liebe." And then he left, questions still weighing him down, for his plane.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Big bruder! How was the trip?" Oh Lilli, you could brighten anyone's day.

Switzerland smiled at his little sister, "It was fine, Lilli. I had a great time."

"Did it help with the…"

"Ja, it did."

"I'm happy for you, brother." And with that, Liechtenstein practically bounced into the kitchen, humming a cheery little tune. "I made dinner, Switzy! I hope you like it."

The food was delicious, and Switzerland told her so. But Lilli would have nothing of it, instead wanting her brother tell her all about his time with Iceland. And so Switzerland told her everything, excluding the fact that Iceland was avoiding him and he was pretty sure that he did something incredibly stupid and soon he would be all alone again. Nope, he kept that to himself.

The rest of the day was uneventful, with Liechtenstein repeating how she was happy he made a friend, and actually was in a relationship.

But at night, Switzerland's day turned to hell. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the fact that tomorrow he would probably be alone became too much. He tried to be strong, to weather his emotions, but they were too powerful, and he was weak. Soon, he was just hoping his sobbing wouldn't wake Lilli. And when he finally fell asleep, it wasn't any better.

_It was World War 1, and Switzerland was walking about his house, cleaning and desperately trying not to think about the fact his fiancé was out in the battlefield. Sure, she was only helping wounded soldiers, but still, the threat was there. He was still wondering why he let her go, when there was a knock on his door. A telegraph was left there. He picked it up and read it. And re-read it. And re-read it again._

Mr. Zwingli,

We are sorry to say that your fiancé, Emil Steilsson, has been mortally wounded during battle. We are sorry for your loss.

_He didn't read any more, he couldn't. He couldn't. He felt like his life was ending. He knew she would die and he would keep living on, such was the curse of being a nation. But not like this. Not this soon._

* * *

Aurthor's Note: Hello world! I sort of left you with a cliffhanger, I'm sorry. This chapter is really long though. Thank, every one who has been reading and reviewing. I looked at some info, and it turns out that some people from Iceland and Switzerland read this story. I think that's awesome! SCC out!


	7. Chapter 7

Iceland felt, to put it mildly, like shit. He was alone, and he had just left the one person who ever had time for him. Why? Why did he do it? But it was too late now. Iceland whimpered, pulling the covers over his head. _He'll hate me._ His whimpering grew louder, and soon he bawling into his pillow, hoping it would be enough to muffle his sobs. _Why? WHY?_

A gentle song drifted through his room, filling it with a calm aura. His sobbing grew quieter, until finally it was reduced to a soft whimper. Eventually, sleep over came him, and he drifted into the black.

Iceland's violet eyes opened slowly, eyes still slightly red from his breakdown. He sighed shakily, gripping the bed frame until his knuckles turned white.

"You ok, lillebror?" Iceland started at the voice, and whipped his head over to see Norway sitting on the floor, concern visible in his blue eyes. The younger nation wasn't sure what surprised him more, the fact that his brother was in his room, making sure he was okay, or the fact that said older brother was actually showing some sort of emotion. Whichever one it was, Iceland didn't know, but both brought tears to his eyes. His brother did care.

Norway seemed startled at his brother's sudden show of weakness, but quickly moved to sit beside his bed. There the two remained, Iceland crying his heart out and Norway stroking his hair to comfort him. After the violet-eyed nation could cry no more, his older brother left the room, only to reappear a few minutes later with some food.

Iceland sniffled, pushing his nearly untouched breakfast away. Norway sighed, "Ice, you have to eat."

"I c-can't."

"Try?" The Norwegian pleaded, "Please?" Iceland grumbled, but put some of the food in his mouth and swallowed. It had no flavor, it was just… there. _Like me…_

"Okay, you're going to tell me what is wrong, alright?" The stoic nation lifted his brother's chin so his blue eyes were met with the still teary violet. His little brother nodded slightly before telling his tale at the very beginning.

"S-so at America's party, the one you forced me to go to, I-I was standing in one of the h-hallways to escape the noise, when someone ran into me. I-it was… It was Swi-Switzerland." Norway nodded, stroking his brother's silver hair to calm him. "After we got up, we sort of sat around and just…talked. Then when every one else was passed out drunk we went through and pranked every one." Noting his brother's surprise, Iceland smiled, "Yup, it was me and Switzerland who hand-cuffed Denmark to Austria and locked you in a closet with America." Then his face fell, and he muttered something under his breath. "S-so," he continued, " after we left, I couldn't stop thinking about him, so I invited him to our house, and he came. After a little bit, we wound up making out in the living room where you found us. But at the Word Meeting, I distracted him and wound up embarrassing him in front of everyone. I-it m-made me," Tears suddenly sprang in is eyes and he whimpered. Norway tried to say something, but his brother ignored him, "realize that I would only wind up bringing Switzerland down. And don't want that! I don't! So I a-avoided him until he had to leave." And with that, the island nation broke down completely.

Iceland was suddenly embraced. A feeling of security washed over him, with his brother murmuring assuringly that everything was going to be okay.

Then, right on cue, Denmark, Prussia, and America burst in through the door. America looked at Iceland and Norway, and opened his mouth, only to be shoved away by Denmark, who, in his obnoxious and semi-drunk way, actually seemed concerned for the two other Nordics. "Hey," Wow, he even dialed back his volume to normal-ish, "Norge, Icey, what the hell happened?"

Norway briefly paraphrased Iceland's story, the "Awesome Trio" listening intently and adding some comments ("So that was why you two seemed distracted!" Looks like America can somewhat read the room. "Awwwww, that's adorable, Ice!" Denmark, you aren't helping.) But Prussia, _Prussia_ of all nations, seemed thoughtful. Out the blue he asked, "Did Svitzerland zeem, I don't know, sad or anything vhen he vas leaving?"

After staring in amazement that yes! Prussia could say a sentence without using the word "awesome", Iceland spoke up, "Y-yea, he did seem kinda depressed, I guess."

What was even more amazing was the concern on the albino's pale features. After cursing, a lot, under his breathe, the German/Prussian, whatever he called himself, explained, "Vell, you zee, Svitzerland used to be engaged to zomeone during… Vorld Var 1 vas it? Anyvay, she died, und that is vhy he is super protective. But after her death, he had a lot of problems. He got all depressed und, if I remember right, became alcoholic. Hungary and I managed to get him through it, but ve vere never sure if really recovered, und ve don't vant to ask because being shot sucks."

Iceland took in a shaky breath and slammed his fist into the floor. There was a resounding _CRACK! _as some of the wood splintered, and he curled himself into a ball, sobbing slightly.

"Hey, Iceland, don't cry! We can fix this! I'm sure we can, we have me! The hero can solve anything!" Glares. A lot of angry glares. America chuckled nervously, "H-hey, guys, I have a plan!" More glares. "Why doesn't Iceland just go over to Switzerland's house and tell him he's sorry?" Surprise. A lot of surprise. America can actually come up with a decent plan. Wow.

Iceland nodded resolutely, all past sadness now gone. He stood up and took a breath "Where's the nearest flight to Switzerland?" And with that, they were on their way. Hmmm, only, what, a three hour drive to the nearest airport that is currently having flights to Switzerland? Brilliant. Fill that car with half-drunk idiots and, ta-da! You have chaos. Pure, unbridled chaos.

* * *

Author's note: Hello world! (Yes I will do this every time, don't worry) So, new chapter up, and 3-4 more to go! Woot! This chapter is sort of depressing, but don't worry, it'l get even more sad in the next chapter. But I promise a happy ending. I promise! SCC out!


	8. Chapter 8

It was only slightly past midnight. The moon glowed silver and the stars shimmered in the mostly clear sky. A figure hurried through the empty streets of Bern, wandering aimlessly about the city.

_W-why did I have that dream? I-I thought I was over it! And her name wasn't Emil… Oh God! Emil! He's gone… Gone… Just like her, except she's dead, never to see this place again, but he'll be here. I'll see him at meetings, being happy. _Vash shook his head furiously. _No, he wouldn't do that! He wouldn't flaunt his happiness, he's kind and… and perfect. I'm the bad one; I'm the reason he left. What did I do! Why does this always happen to me? Wh-_

It was then he smelled something… familiar. He looked up to see where his mind had taken him, then quickly look away. _No! I can't do this again! I-I can't!_ But he remembered how it felt, how the bad feelings would melt away, if only for a little while. _O-okay, just one drink, I promise, just one… _Vash then strode inside the bar. He knew he was lying to himself, he knew if he started he wouldn't be able to stop, but he kept lying. It was worth it, right?

After countless beers, countless times of telling himself _this is the last_, it began to pay off. His speech slurred, his mind clouded, the pain in his heart lifted. _I need to stop now… _But he couldn't. If he stopped, the pain might come back. He could handle being shot, blown up, starved, but the pain from his heart was too much.

So he drank.

And drank

And drank.

He drank until he couldn't remember why he was at a bar or what city he was in or even what country he was supposed to be. Giving the bar one last unfocused look, he passed out.

**LNE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Switzerland awoke, his head pounding fiercely. Opening his eyes, he groaned. _Why is everything so bright?_ Squinting, he glanced about. He was… in his house? He bolted upright, only for his headache to make him cry out in pain.

Gingerly rising from…his couch?, he made his way to his bedroom. It wasn't easy, try being _really _badly hungover and walking up a set of stairs. _Hungover… _Switzerland frantically thought back to last night. Where was he? _Dream…Midnight …Bar… Oh God, I went to a bar! I promised I wouldn't! But why would I go to a bar? _He paused, halfway up the staircase, when the realization hit him. _Emil… He's gone…_ Tears welled in the corners of his eyes and the nation fell to his knees. Ignoring the splitting pain from his head, he cried. He cried harder than he had that day when _she_ died.

Rising unsteadily, he was suddenly thankful he had agreed to let Liechtenstein go over to Sealand's house; he wouldn't want her to see him like this. Taking in a breath, he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. Instinctively, he opened the hidden liquor cabinet that he kept for some reason. Cursing, Switzerland closed it and looked away. He wasn't going to let himself fall into _that_ again. But his thoughts began to drift to Emil, and with those thoughts came pain.

The pain consumed his conscious until finally, he gave in. Opening the cabinet, he grabbed something at random, and started drinking. After a while, the pain eased and his muddled mind could no longer focus on Iceland or _her_. But with each drink, he felt part of himself breaking. He promised he wouldn't do this again, he promised _her_. But he kept going. _Maybe, if I drink enough, it will all go away. Not just until I wake up, but forever. Yea, forever seems nice. No more pain or loneliness, just black and numb. Numb. Such a nice word. So soothing and calm._

Laying there, bottles strewn about the floor, Switzerland sighed. He felt numbness creeping up from his mind, clouding his vision with black. Taking one last drought, he let the black take over.

_There was a field of tall grass, mountains surrounding and protecting it. The sky was black, a sliver of a moon the only light. Switzerland looked about the clearing, keen eyes searching for life. He made his way to the center, letting the peace of the place sooth his mind. He saw something out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see Lichtenstein and Iceland. He raced forwards, desperate to talk to his love, but when he spoke, no sound was made. He then realized… he was numb. He saw the grass brushing his skin, but never felt it. . He saw the cool wind blowing the clouds across the dark sky, but never felt the cold. He saw Lilli's and Emil's mouths moving, but never heard what they were saying. He cried out to them, but his voice was swallowed by the sky. Emil seemed sad, and Lilli looked like she was about to cry. Switzerland waited for the pain to come, but it never did. He felt nothing. No worry for his little sister, no anguish from seeing Emil cry. Nothing. And that was the worst of it all. Seeing the ones you loved suffering, and feeling nothing. _Why? Why can't I feel? I want to feel! _A tiny voice whispered in the back of his mind, "_This is what you wanted, right? To be numb? To let it all melt away? Well here it is. Here is your numbness." _Switzerland fell to his knees. This is what he wanted, but not like this. Not like this! _Please, let me feel the pain! I-I want to feel!

_ "Switzerland?" Lilli gasped, looking down at her older brother. As soon as he heard her voice, the pain came back. His broken promise, Emil leaving, betraying his love, _her _death. But he was… happy. And he cried. From the pain or being able to feel, he didn't know, but he cried. Then a voice._

"Oh God! Switzerland!"

* * *

Author's note: Hello world! I hope this chapter wasn't too depressing for you. But don't worry, it will get happier next chapter. Writing the dream thing almost made me cry. It's so sad! SCC out!


	9. Chapter 9

Iceland raced up to the doorway of Switzerland's house. He had finally convinced Prussia, Denmark, and Norway he didn't need them there (America had passed out, so no convincing needed). Not bothering to knock, he burst into the house.

Switzerland's house may not be the biggest, but it was huge when you consider that he lived there with only Liechtenstein. _Liechtenstein, where is she?_

"Liechtenstein? Lilli! Lilli where are you?" No sound came from any corner of the house. Sighing, Iceland began to scour. He made his way through the kitchen, living room and some hallways, when he smelled something. It was faint, but very distinct. _Alcohol…_ Looking about he spied the staircase.

Sprinting up the stairs and down the hallway, he prayed that at some moment, any moment, Switzerland would walk out and scold him for running in his house or disturbing his work. But after Iceland saw the half-closed door at the end of the hall, he knew what he would find. Running over, he took in a deep breath, almost gagging from the reek of alcohol. _Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead. _Cautiously he opened the door.

He saw Switzerland, lying limply on the floor, half lidded eyes glazed over. Strewn everywhere about the floor were bottles of wine or beer or vodka. Switzerland made a small, almost sobbing sound, breaking Iceland out of his trance.

"Oh God! Switzerland!" He raced to his boyfriend's-he hoped it was boyfriend-side. Switzerland seemed to flinch almost, eyes shutting all the way. Tears beginning to form, Iceland stood, and began to clean up the bottles. Once that was done, he gently carried the other nation down to his living room, and placed him on the couch.

New determination swelled in his body. _I will fix you, Switzerland, Vash. _He smiled, remembering when they exchanged human names. _It seems so long ago…_ Walking up the stairs, he began to scrub the alcohol stains off the floor, and emptied out the remainder of liquor cabinet. He then remembered the state of Vash's clothing. _Should I, change his clothes?_ Emil flushed at the idea, imagining how the other nation would look… _No, stop! This is serious! _Taking in a deep breath, he took out some clothing from the other man's dresser and walked down stairs. He could feel his face heating up as he thought about just what he was about to do.

Striding over to the unconscious form, he began to unbutton his shirt. _Oh God, it probably looks like I'm going to try have sex with him while he's out._ Forcing these thoughts from his mind, he focused at the task at hand. Vash was in his boxers, so mission half accomplished. _Just don't wake up until I'm finished, please._ Putting clothing on an unconscious person was a lot harder than it seemed. Especially well you were in love with them and they were _really _hot. Emil felt his face heating up to whole new extreme. Though he probably wouldn't admit it, Vash was rather good looking, and by rather I mean very. Emil knew this, but after seeing someone half naked, you get to learn it all over again.

Finally finished with that awkward procedure, he walked into the kitchen and got himself something to eat. Going back into the living room, he opted just to sit and wait for the other nation to wake up.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Emil snapped his head up to the sound of groaning. It was early evening, so it was somewhat darker in the room than normal. _Wait, where am I?_ He heard a soft grunt coming from someone lying on the couch across from him. It almost looked like… _Vash, unconscious, alcohol. _Everything came flooding back. _I must have dozed off watching him._ Leaping up from where he was sitting, he knelt at Vash's side.

"Hey, are you awake?" He whispered, he really didn't want to freak the Swiss man out. Dulled green eyes flickered open, and fixed their hazing stare onto Emil.

Eyes growing wider, Vash opened his mouth, "Mein Gott, I-I'm sor-" And was pulled into a kiss. It wasn't until Emil felt the other man kissing back feverishly that he could relax. _He still loves me…_ Breaking off slowly, he gazed into those green eyes. The dullness of them almost made him cry, but there seemed to be more determination in them now, more life. He smiled and whispered softly, "I'm going to help, Vash. We're going to make you better."

Suddenly, he felt himself being embraced. Vash gripped him as if he would disappear at any moment, all while sobbing apologies into his shirt. Emil simply held him until the sobbing ceased, and listened to the other's ramblings.

"Gott, I'm sorry. I really am. I-I promised you, but Ich broke mein promise. Forgive me? Bitte? Ich…" Slowly but surely, the ramblings turn into a German- French mash up that both countries would have trouble understanding. But Emil just sat there, whispering words of comfort until the other nation fell asleep.

* * *

Hello world! This is a rather short chapter, so I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry about the delay in updates, my brother was going to collage so... Yeah. Anyway, I hoped you liked the chapter, SCC out.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun rose slowly above the high mountain backdrop, casting pale light upon both the country and personification of Switzerland. Switzerland stood, staring into the horizon, a faint smile on his lips. He felt... happy. At peace. He hadn't felt this way, this at ease, since before the first World War. He closed his eyes sharply. He couldn't think about that, not now. Biting his lip, he shook his head, trying to clear it of the memories. Sadness began to pool inside him, knotting up in his heart.

A hand gripped his shoulder, "Switzerland, snap out of it!" Whipping his head over, he was met with two violet eyes, concern swimming in their depths. "You okay?"

Switzerland nodded weakly, averting his eyes. Iceland sighed, "Really? Do we have to go over this again?" After a few moments Iceland simply rolled his eyes and grabbed his boyfriend's wrist, and began half-dragging half-leading him inside. The Nordic sighed again, _When will he understand that he needs help?_ Switzerland followed him and sat on his couch, looking up at Iceland with hopeful mint eyes.

Switzerland had changed, however subtle it may be. His eyes were duller, less focused, his speech was quieter, more shy, and his posture changed. He carried himself with less confidence and respect than before, and Iceland knew it was his job to give Switzerland his self-respect back.

The older nation noticed him staring, and shot him a I-have-no-clue-what-you're-doing-but-it's-freaking -me-out look. The Icelander shrugged, then sat down next to him and began cuddling into his side. He felt an arm wrap around him and smiled, leaning back to peck the Swiss man on the cheek.

Suddenly, there was a light rapping on the door. Switzerland's face fell and he buried his head in his knees. He then answered the unasked question, "It's mein little sister. She went over to that one annoying kid's, uh Sealand I think, house. She doesn't know..." He trailed off miserably. He looked up at Iceland, then sighed. He didn't want to have to face her, have to tell her what he had done to himself and lied about. He didn't want her to feel ashamed of herself because of something he did.

Slowly and uncertainly, Switzerland made his way to the door, mentally preparing himself for the tears that would come. Opening the door he saw his little sister, smiling up at him with those huge eyes, and without warning, she embraced him. He gently hugged her back, before he decided to get this over with. "L-Lilli, I ne-"

"I already know, big brother."

"Wh-? How?"

The little girl smiled in her adorable way, then explained, "Prussia heard that you were depressed on the day of the meeting, and said how he though you might... go back. So he called a Germanic meeting about it." She looked down, and when she looked up again, tears had welled up in her eyes. "I never knew that you felt that way, bruder. You could have told me that something was wrong. I'm sor-"

"No!"Switzerland's outburst caused Liechtenstein to flinch away slighly, "No. D-don't blame yourself, Lilli. It's not your fault. I-it's my fault, I was bein-"

"Don't blame yourself, brother. Please? Just let it go. It was a mistake, that's all" She pleaded.

"She's right. Blaming yourself is completely unawesome." Great. Just who Switzerland needed. "Hey, you alright, Svitzerland? You look pretty pissed."

Sending the albino a death glare, the blonde stood, irritated even more that he had to look up to see Prussia's eyes. The stand off was cut short by Iceland, who, upon realizing that the two Germanic nations were about to kill each other, promptly grabbed Switzerland's wrist and dragged him inside.

Prussia followed, laughing in his obnoxious way, "Svitzerland is being dragged around! Kesesesesese~"

Really, Switzerland didn't get what was so funny. Prussia always being was dragged around by his boyfriend, uh, Can...Can-something. And really, the trigger happy nation wasn't feeling quite like himself yet. He wasn't sure what was different, he just knew he changed somehow.

Sensing the odd silence after his remarks, the ex-nation was nervous, "Really, how are you? 'Cause you don't seem okay..."

"Fine. I...I just don't...feel like myself yet."

"Hmm. Anyvay, Birdie an' I got a date tonight, good bye!" And with that, Prussia left.

The moon was high in the sky before Switzerland and Iceland had told the whole story of what happened. There were some tears and apologies, and of course, a lot of talking. Finally, however, Lilli was satisfied, and bid them good night.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"No! No... Emil, don't... 'M sorry... So sorry..."

Iceland's eyes blinked open, still hazy with sleep. What was that noise? It almost sounded like Sw-

"Switzerland!" Iceland frantically shook the sleeping nation.

Teary green eyes flew open, gaze focusing on the face just centimeters from them. The blonde nation began to stutter an apology, face burning red from embarrassment.

His boyfriend, however, wouldn't have it. "Switzerland, Vash, just stop. Stop apologizing to me. It's not your fault. You needed, and still need, help. Now you're getting it. And you need to tell me what's wrong."

Vash stared into Emil's violet eyes, them sighed, "I...I had a nightmare." Getting a nod in encouragement, he continued. "I was standing outside, when you walked up to me. Y-you laughed and kissed me. It was so real!" A small sob escaped from the Swiss man."Then you glared at me, a...and said you hated me... You were gonna leave me... I-"

Before he could say any more, Emil pressed his lips against the blonde's in a slow, soft kiss. Breaking off gently, he whispered, "Vash, I will never, ever hate you. Don't forget that."

Vash smiled, before blushing, "One more?"

The Icelander laughed slightly, "You don't have to ask, Vash." The other nation blushed furiously, before locking the two in deep kiss.

Sighing, Vash snuggled closer to his boyfriend, "Ich liebe dich."

Wrapping an arm around the other's waist, Emil pecked his cheek, "Ich liebe dich auch."

The two smiled.

Life was good.

* * *

Hello world! I decided to finish the story finally! I may add an epilogue depending on what people say. Thanks for reading this far. I hope you enjoyed! SCC out!


End file.
